Konohana High
by crazed5cookie
Summary: Rrrrrriiiiiiggggg! Oh crap! Naruto thought as he ran down the hall barely launching him self through the classroom door before the bell stopped ringing. “Ha! I’m still on time!” “Very good Naruto” Ibiki said sarcastically. naruXhina nejiXten sasuXsaku etc


Ok, so this is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks

Ok, so this is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks.

And I clearly don't own Naruto (no shit)

_Means a person is thinking or writing _(If it's in a quote it's just emphasis)

"" around text mean someone is talking

Chapter 1

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggg! _Oh crap!_ Naruto thought as he ran down the hall barely launching him self through the classroom door before the bell stopped ringing.

"Ha! I'm still on time!"

"Very good Naruto" Ibiki said sarcastically. "Now take your seat so this English class can start."

Naruto smirked, which looked more like a huge grin then a smirk. He walked up the third row of desks looking around for his friends as he did. Over on his left near the front of the class by the door Shikamaru was, as usual, asleep on his desk. _He's lucky Temari isn't here_ Naruto thought,_ she'd have smashed his head in with a book by now. I can't believe he likes her._ He looked to his right on the other side of the room. Another one of his friends, Kiba was smirking in a way that said nice-one-Naruto-you-pissed-off-Ibiki. Naruto could see his pointy K9 teeth.

Naruto reached the back row of desks and looked over to the smiling face of one his shyest friends, a girl with long black hair, Hinata. She was wearing skinny jeans and her usual lavender jacket which was unzipped showing a black tank top. _I've never seen her with her jacket like that before, _the thought made him blush for reason. He smiled back at her and sat down. Ibiki had already started his usual morning monolog. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. She turned it at an angle so he could read it.

_What took you so long?_

_You know how I have that paper rout? Some freakish old lady's cat attacked me___ he wrote

_Are you ok? _Hinata wrote

_Cept' for this. Look_

Hinata looked up as Naruto rolled up the sleeve of his orange and black jacket revealing several nasty looking scratch marks. She went back to her scrap paper.

_You should let the nurse look at those._ She wrote, looking up to give him a sheepish smile. Naruto just shrugged.

Sakura looked at the clock.

"where the hell is Kakashi!" Sakura blurted out in an annoyed fashion.

"He'll get eventually" Sasuke, who was sitting next to her at the science lab table reading a book. His answer took longer then he would have liked due to the fact that when Sakura had yelled she had moved causing her short pink skirt to fly up just long enough for him to see under them. _Gez_. He thought.

Just then the door opened and the Ever late Kakashi walked in.

"yo" he said, "Let's get this class started." His grin, clear even under his mask.

_I still don't get why he wears that mask_, Sakura thought.

"Today we're going to watch a move" kakashi stated as he walked over to turn off the lights which got several wops and cheers from the class.

Sakura smiled, when ever they watched movies in science they never had to take notes. She took her note book and pencils and put them away in her back pack. When she sat back up she noticed that Sasuke was looking at her.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Hn." He answered and looked back to the TV up on a platform in the far right corner of the room.

"What was that about?" Ino leaned over from her stool to whisper to Sakura.

"I have no idea." She answered.

"He's been staring at you like that for like, three minutes," Ino told her, "Maybe he finally likes you now."

"Yeah. Right." Sakura mumbled, sitting back up. She looked at Sasuke. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, Though he had really heard the entire conversation.

Tenten leaned on head on her hand and stared blankly at the board in the front of the class.

"uugh" she sighed. History made her want to fall asleep, she didn't even need to pay attention to ace this class, that's how boring History class was. And on top of that the teacher was the worst possible, Gai, a weird person with huge eye brows and bowl cut hair, even worse Lee worshiped him and even had the same hair cut and rambled on about youth and other incoherent stuff.

"ugh" she sighed again.

She took out a square piece of paper and folded it into an origami throwing star and wrote on the back of it. How_ can you stand this?_ She scribbled out. Then she picked it up and threw it forwards and on a curve, hitting Neji (Hinata's cousin, he lives with her because his parents died) right between the eyes. He didn't even need to think to know where it had come from. He turned and gave her a look. Tenten just smiled.

_Figures_, he thought, as he turned to read the note.

_How can you stand this?,_ she wrote.

_By trying to ignore it, how else?_ He scribbled. He threw it back at her, but she caught it before it hit her face.

_What a boring answer_ she thought, _I have an idea_.

On another point of the star she wrote:_ What are you scared of, the dark, heights, spiders? _She threw it back at him and he snatched it out of the air. _No fair_, she mentally yelled. Neji turned the paper star over and read it. He wrote back:

_What do you think?_

_It gets dark every night_

_How many times have I been to 6 flags with you?_

_I kill spiders for Hinata all the time._

He threw the note back to Tenten. It would have flown right past her if she hadn't caught it. She turned the note over it over and read it, frowning, she scribbled: _I'm gonna find out what you're scared of_. She threw it back, only for it to fly back at her about eight seconds later. _Sure you will, _she read.

"Come on, come on," Naruto mumbled, "COME ON BELL RING DAMN IT."

"Naruto be quiet, this is study hall." Sakura scolded.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, yelling at the clock won't make time go faster, and you t-taping is shaking the t-table…" Hinata whispered across the table.

"Oh, sorry," He whispered back.

"Teacher's coming," Sasuke mumbled with out looking up.

Naruto turned back to his book just to hear the bell ring.

"YES!" Naruto jumped up, grabbing his backpack as he did and bolted out the door.

"Gez," Sakura said getting up, "hey, Hinata, come with me to my locker?"

"Okay" she replied.

Sakura started a conversation as they waked,

"Why do you like Naruto?" she asked.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered, turning red.

"Sorry but it's kinda obvious to everyone but him," Sakura said, "He can be so clueless."

"Oh," Hinata mumbled, "I'm not really sure, hey, you like Sasuke don't you."

"I don't know, I mean I did, but I thought I got over that, I don't know," she spilled out, "and he was staring at me in science" she sighed.

"Can we go to snack now?" Hinata asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Hey! Hinata, Sakura!" both girls turned to see Tenten waving at them from a way down the hall. They ran to catch up with her.

"What where you talking about?" Tenten questioned, noticing the tension in the air.

"It's nothing." Sakura said, waving her hand as if to knock the tension out of the air.

Naruto walked over to the table where his friends met for snack break and lunch, slurping noodles out of an instant ramen cup. Temari and Tenten were sitting on the end of the table while Shikamaru and Neji stood facing them, talking about some assignment they got in trigonometry (math) class, Choji was eating a bag of chips (no surprises there), Sasuke was watching Sakura, Ino, and Hinata talk, not really listening, Sai was reading a book, and Kiba and Gaara (Temari's little brother) were arguing about something. Naruto set down his noodles and quietly walked behind Hinata…

"Boo!" he yelled.

"Eepp!" She squeaked, jumping up in her seat and somewhat shaking the table, "Hey!"

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed.

"haha… sorry, please?" he said backing up.

"Don't bother," Sasuke said, "If you punch him in the face his brain cell count will go into the negatives." Sakura sat back down. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and continued eating his instant ramen. The table was crowded with backpacks so he was sort of squished next to Hinata. The lack of space between them was causing her to blush, _Naruto-kun is sitting so close to me…_ she thought. Naruto looked over at her, "Hey are you feeling okay, Hinata? He asked, "Your face is kind of red."

"I-I'm f-fine." She mumbled, looking down at the table.

_She can be so strange_, he thought, _but she looks kinda cute like that… Where the hell did that come from?!, _ he mentally yelled, _freakin life science. _

"How clueless can you get," Temari said turning around to face Shikamaru, "He's totally blind."

"Gez, how troublesome." He said to no one specifically.

"People who like other people should tell them." She said, directing the comment at Shikamaru. _He likes me, I like him so what's his_ _problem. Ask me out DAMN IT._

"Troublesome woman," He said, _If she wants to play like that… this is going to be work_. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!

"Let's go," Shikamaru said picking up his and Temari's backpack, "If we're late we'll get detention and my mom I'll have to sign something and that's really troublesome."

"Fine." she said, _at least he carries my stuff_ Temari said to herself.

They walked to the English class only to find the substitute teacher hanging from the ceiling by thick rope. Temari and Shikamaru walked to the back of the class where Temari sat in the desk next to Tenten and Shikamaru in the desk next to herTemari.

"What the hell happened here?!" Temari asked.

"Kin and her goonies happened," Tenten answered, "Think she's been up there Since second period."

"Are we going to get her down?"

"I'll cut her down when the bell rings." Tenten answered Temari.

"Of coarse you are, what pointy object have you brought to school now?" she said.

Tenten took out a kunai knife and started spinning it around on her right pointer finger, with out ever looking up from her book. Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinggggg, Tenten looked up as a few stragglers ran into the class, still spinning the kunai, when the last person was in she stopped spinning it and threw it at the section of rope right above the teacher's head. The kunai cut right through the rope and stuck in the chalk board and the teacher dropped to the floor.

"Um, thanks, but you know your not allowed to have knives on campus." She said.

Tenten walked up and pulled the kunai out of the board, she looked the teacher in the eyes and said, "Yep, and I also know I could tie you up again right now."

The teacher didn't say anything; Tenten didn't really look friendly, with her skinny jeans, black Vans, red shirt, and baggy black sweatshirt with skulls on it.

Tenten smirked, then turned around went back to her desk, and sat down.

"Nice one," Temari whispered, "She probably wont give us home work now."

"Good, I hate English." Tenten said, leaning back in her chair. "Hey can you help out at the shop after school today? There's a shipment coming in at four o'clock." The shop she was referring to was her older brother's skate and surf shop, the Concrete Wave, which was on a main street in town. It was a popular place for kids to hang out after school, and Tenten and her brother's house was above it.

"Yeah I'll help, I'll bring Gaara too." Temari told her.

"Thanks" she said.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the side of the soccer field, watching the game, he had been taken off the field by his PE teacher Asuma for "playing too rough" and slide tackling someone.

After that he had directed his attention to watching Hinata play. Despite being a shy person, she actually made a good defender and had a surprisingly big kick.

_She's really good and her hair is pretty too,_ he thought _damn it, what the hell is with me? Do I like her or something?_ His thoughts extended, _She's always been pretty cute, just really shy…_ He watched her steal a ball from someone and kick it down the field to the forwards.

"Hagh!" she said as she kicked it, though it sounded like a noise a mouse made.

Naruto sighed, lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the ball flying at him until Hinata yelled.

"Naruto watch out!" she shouted.

"Huh?" he said right as the ball nailed him in the face. "Ouch." He mumbled, rubbing his sore nose, the ball in his lap.

Hinata ran over to him. "Oh my god, a-are you o-okay?" She said, bending bent over, "Let me see."

"It's okay, in fine." He said taking his hands off his nose, which luckily wasn't bleeding. She looked at his nose, but her eyes drifted up to his blue ones. They stared at each other for about three seconds before realizing they were staring. The both looked down turning red.

"Sorry"

"Sorry" he said, "Um, here's the soccer ball."

"Thanks, I'm glad you're not hurt." She smiled and ran off to throw the ball back into the field. For about the next minuet she was distracted by her thoughts, _Naruto-kun blushed because of me!_

Naruto was annoyed at himself, _here's the soccer ball, that's all I could think to say. That sucked! But she blushed right?_

Hinata cleared another ball. Ino ran over to her.

"Hinata, that was so cute! Naruto was totally staring at you!" she said.

"Um, thanks?" she said

"Maybe he finally got a clue. That would be so cool!" Ino blabbed.

Asuma blew the whistle.

"Okay everyone you can go to the lockers now." He yelled to the class.

"Finally," Ino said, "PE 5th period really sucks, even if it is December, it still gets hot and it's right after lunch."

"Yes it does, but I do like soccer." Hinata commented.

"You should try out for the team Hinata. Temari, Tenten, and Sakura are all tying out" Ino said, "You make a really good defender." And she really meant it. There was no way in hell she would get in front of one of Hinata's kicks._ That would hurt,_ She thought.

"At least there's only one more class." Ino added, "What's your last class again?"

"I have art next," Hinata told her, "With Naruto." She said more quietly.

Ino laughed, "Well let's go then." She said.

Sakura taped her fingers on the table, stopped and looked over at the oven timer. "Hum." She said, "there're almost done."

"Watching it's not going to speed up the cooking." Gaara commented.

"You don't like cooking do you Gaara." Reiko said, looking over at him. Reiko was a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail that fanned out over her back and bangs. Her eyes were brown but they had a reddish tint that scared some people. She had become friends with Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino when they were in 9th grade. "Why are you in this class anyway?" she asked.

"I'm here because metal shop was full." He stated.

Ding!

"There done!" Sakura announced.

"Are magic marshmallow puffs meant to get that big?" Reiko said.

"They look gross." Gaara said, looking at the dough-marshmallow-sugar coated-blobs. (They're actually really good. I've made them in a cooking class before, they just look weird.)

"How are we going to eat them?" Reiko asked.

"I think with our hands." Sakura said.

Reiko took one off the blobs off the cookie tray and bit into it. She looked at the inside of it. It was basically filled with melted marshmallow. She smirked, having an evil thought. She stuck her pointer finger into the liquid marshmallow, got a blob and reached across the table and poked Garra between the eyes with it.

"Um, Reiko, that wasn't a very good idea…" Sakura quietly trailed off. Meanwhile Reiko was laughing her ass off at Garra as he shot her a death glare. Then he smirked.

"You are going to pay for that." He said. He picked up another one of the blobs, tore it in half so the marshmallow could come out and threw it Reiko. She was already leaning back in her chair so the force of it hitting her face knocked her completely over.

"Oaf!" she said as she hit the ground, face covered in marshmallow.

_Oh Gez_, Sakura thought, _please let the teacher still be in the hall._

Reiko got up and wiped her face off with part of a wet paper towel. Sakura looked up just to see Reiko and Garra back in their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Gaara, your face!" Reiko whispered.

"Oh." He said wiping off the marshmallow glob with the back of his hand.

_Thank god_, Sakura thought.

_Thank god._ Naruto thought, _Class is almost over, which means school is almost over._ He looked at the clock. _Five freakin' minuets._

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg.

"YES!" he yelled, jumping out of his chair and running out the door, backpack in tow.

Hinata gathered up her stuff and walked out the door to meet Sakura, Temari, and Tenten.

Slam! Sakura shut her locker door and turned to face Temari.

"Where's Hinata and Tenten?" She asked the air.

"Hinata's coming." Temari said, "and Tenten is probably about to go running down the hall laughing followed by a pissed off Iruka or something."

"Hi." Hinata said.

"Okay now you're here, so I'll just have to tell Tenten later." Sakura said, "I was going to ask if everyone wanted to have a sleepover at my house Friday night."

"Yeah I can come." Temari said.

"That will probably be fine. It sounds like fun." Hinata answered.

They were still talking when they heard someone shout, "Move!"

"What the-" Temari said, turning around to see Tenten running down the hall laughing and holding a can of spray paint in one hand and a skateboard in the other.

"Sorry guys." Tenten said as she ran past her friends, "I'll see you at the shop, okay?"

"Get back her now!" Hinata turned to see a very red faced Iruka, running down the hall._ Hey wait a minuet, his face isn't red that's paint! Tenten you spray painted Iruka's face?! What are you thinking?! _

"Okay well that was just creepy." Sakura said to Temari, "Did you plan that or something?"

"I expected that about as much I expect to be struck by lightning in the next second." She said.

"Um, we should go now." Hinata said.

"Okay."

"Fine."

Tenten ran down the hall and jumped down a small flight of stairs to the first floor and turned down the right hall and kept running. She almost ran right past Neji, but he turned around and caught her by the wrist.

"What did you do this time?" he asked her.

Tenten held up the can of spray paint.

"TENTEN GET BACK HERE NOW!" they heard Iruka yell.

"Stall him. Pleeessse." She said.

"Fine." He said, releasing her wrist, "You owe me."

"Sweet!" she said as she took off running.

Iruka ran down the hall. "Where'd she go?!" he asked.

"She doubled back, you ran right past her." Neji told him.

"Damn it!" Iruka yelled, turning around and running back up the stairs.

_Why do I bother…_ Neji thought as he pulled his backpack and skateboard out of his locker. He slammed the door and walked out the front.

Tenten leaned on the counter at her brother's shop talking to Hinata who was sitting on a stack of shoe boxes, wile Sakura and Temari looked at something on Sakura's laptop. Reiko was sitting on the ground leaned up against a display case, doing homework.

Tenten looked up to see a truck pulled up in front of the store.

She walked outside and told the truck to go around to the back, and went back inside.

"Truck's here." Tenten said.

"Okay, I'll get Gaara." Temari said. She walked outside to where Gaara was skateboarding.

"Gaara!" She yelled, "Get in here and help unload the truck!"

"Fine, fine." He said "I'm coming."

They walked around to the back of the store to where Tenten was talking to the truck driver. "Um, yeah… just leave all the boxes there" she said, "Oh, hey guys, can you help me carry the boxes inside?"

"Yeah, where do you want us to put them?" Temari asked.

"Just go through the back door and leave them with the other boxes." She said. Then she picked up a box and went into the back of the shop. Temari and Gaara picked up more boxes and followed her inside. It took several trips but eventually they got all the boxes in the storage area of the shop.

"Okay thanks guys." Tenten said, "I can unpack this stuff myself." She opened one of the boxes with a knife and took out a stack of skateboard decks to carry to the front of the shop. She set them down on the section of the counter meant for working on skateboards.

"Hey guys look," Sakura said, "look who's skateboarding outside." They all turned to see Naruto having some balance problems on a skateboard. Suddenly he swerved, hitting the curb and launching himself at the shop wnidow, smashing into it with a loud bang.

"What the f# was that!" Reiko yelled in surprise and jumping up.

The door swung open, the little bell ringing away. First they saw Sasuke's back, then the front of Shikamaru, followed by Neji who had gotten stuck carrying the skateboards. Sasuke was holding Naruto's feet and Shikamaru was gripping his wrists as they dragged Naruto over to the side of the shop where the girls were.

"Sakura, you should probably get the first-aid kit now." Temari said, "Naruto's face is bleeding."

"Um, yeah…"

"It's in the storage room." Tenten told her.

Sakura hurried off to get it, as Sasuke and Shikamaru dropped Naruto on the floor between the counter and the stack of shoe boxes Hinata was sitting on. Naruto made a sound that no one could really hear and mumbled something about turning the wrong way.

"Hinata are you okay?" Reiko asked. Hinata was still sitting on the stack of boxes and staring at Naruto with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

Naruto turned his head to look at her. "Don't worry Hinata. I've done worse things. I'll be fine." His smile would have been more reassuring if his face hadn't been partially covered in blood. Just as he was saying this, Sakura came back with the first-aid kit.

"Gez, Naruto," She started, "You could try not to get hurt so much. Your freaking out Hinata and getting blood all over the floor."

"Which _you_ are going to be cleaning up," Tenten said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"Ouch!" Naruto blurted.

"Sorry," Sakura said, "I was just cleaning out the cut… Okay "I'm done. Try to sit up."

"Ugg…" Naruto said as he sat up. Sakura had bandaged a small cut on his forehead that had bled all over everything. But, the bruise underneath it was starting to swell, leaving a bump on his forehead.

"Your not having a very good day are you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "You got hit with the ball in P.E. and now this." She said it in a smiling teasing way.

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed. "Your right. But hey, it'll make a good story for getting out of P.E."

I figured after 9 pages I should probably wrap it up(I don't even know if it's any good)

It'll get better next chapter(I promise)


End file.
